AOU: Sunrise
by Literaturefangirl
Summary: Following his birth the previous night, Vision witnesses his first sunrise, also included is a story about Vision interacting with his new team mates in a training session and a story of Vision apologizing to Dr Cho with hints of the growing friendship between Vision and Wanda.
1. Sunrise

Avengers: Age of Ultron

 **Sunrise**

* * *

Although he did not actually require sleep, Vision wished to find a place to retire for the night. He decided to return to Tony's laboratory, his logic dictating that it would be the room most likely to be isolated, a place where he would not be disturbed and could lay his body to rest and shut down for the night.

But a small part of him was drawn to this room because it was the only room in the Avengers tower that held any comfort for him. The place of his birth and the moment he discovered his purpose; to end the threat Ultron posed to his home world and the inhabitants that resided within it.

Vision phased through the floor of the laboratory, where to his surprise Tony was still in his laboratory, sweeping shards of broken glass and metal with a broom and a pensive expression on his face. The thoughts of what was to come the following day weighing heavily upon his mind and preventing him from sleeping.

"Do you need some help with that?" Vision found himself saying, the words leaving his lips feeling both new, yet familiar. The protocols of JARVIS still strongly guiding him to provide assistance to others, amongst the new dominant thought patterns that came with his new identity.

"No it's OK, I got it." Tony quickly replied, and continued sweeping the floor. He did not particularly want Vision's help. It was his mistake that had caused Vision to come into existence, it was his mess and he was going to clean it up himself without any help.

Vision took that as a sign and turned away from Tony and observed the state of the cradle from which he had been birthed. It was too shattered and littered with wreckage to be of any use as a resting receptacle.

Vision looked backed at Tony and asked, "I was wondering… is there a place I could stay for the night?"

If he was going to shut down for the night until his human team mates woke up the next day, he would need a better place to stay than on a steel table in a laboratory like a piece of machinery.

"Yeah. Just pick a room, any room. There's plenty around here." Tony answered, too preoccupied cleaning up to be concerned with where an android could stay for the night.

Seeing that Tony was not in the mood to talk, Vision nodded and left the laboratory, leaving Tony to deal with his thoughts by himself.

Vision searched the Avengers tower until he found an empty room. The room was not lit, as it was previously unoccupied. Vision did not bother to turn on a light, the light from the corridor providing enough light for him to make out the form of a bed. Vision then lay down upon it and closed his eyes.

The following morning, Vision opened his eyes and awakened, the sensation still a novel one since it was only his second day of coming into existence. But being new to having a sleeping schedule or even sleeping for that matter, Vision had underestimated what time he needed to wake up and had woken up too early.

Outside the sun was just beginning to rise and dawn was approaching. Not wanting to waste an opportunity, Vision phased through the glass of the tower and rose high above the Avengers tower to get the best view of the sun rise.

He watched in awe as the darkness covering the city changed to a cool blue tinge as the sun's rays permeated the landscape and the sun rose above the skyline, showering the buildings with beams of light and infusing the pale blue sky with a warm, golden glow.

He had just witnessed his first sunrise and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading my story! It's my first fan fiction since over a year, I hope it was 'worthy' enough and that you enjoyed reading it. Reviews are always appreciated.  
**

 **I loved the scene where Vision is born and he looks out the window and sees all the city lights. I wanted to have a go at writing a scene like that myself, so I wrote the opposite of New York at night and wrote Vision witnessing his first sunrise.**


	2. No exceptions

Avengers: Age of Ultron

 **No exceptions**

* * *

"On your left." Vision heard the phrase repeated several times over the course of the morning, as he watched Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson dressed in athletic gear, run laps around the lawn of the new Avengers training facility in the early hours of the morning.

Vision observed that Steve was making much progress, running past Sam as many as two to three times in the time that it took Sam to run one lap, whilst repeating "on your left" every time he passed him. Vision had a vague understanding of what he meant, but it was such a strange phrase that he would need to hear an explanation from Steve himself, in order to fully comprehend it.

Inside the training facility, everyone was gathered and waiting for Steve to arrive so they could commence their training. A short while passed and Steve swung open the double doors leading to the training room and delivered a rousing speech to the new Avengers.

"If we're going to work alongside one another, we're going to need to learn to work together as a team. You all have unique abilities and skill sets. Sometimes they work together perfectly, sometimes they don't."

Rhodey looked at Vision from the corner of his eye, after hearing that last remark.

"I'm going to put you in pairs and your job will be to learn about each team member's fighting style, strengths and weaknesses. We'll rotate the groups until you each find the partner you work best with." Steve finished his speech and looked in Natasha's direction.

"Natasha, you'll be with Wanda. Rhodey, you'll practice outside with Sam, so you don't blow up the whole room and everyone in it."

"Vision, you're with me." Steve walked up to Vision, placed his hand on his shoulder in a friendly manner and lead him away from the others to get some space.

"But I don't need to be trained Captain, I'm familiar with every fighting technique that exists."

"But it's all _theory_ , just knowledge in your head! You might have the knowledge, but have you _applied_ it before?" Steve asked, trying to get Vision to understand the value of practical application.

"Yes I have, you were _there_." Vision reminded Steve of their fight against Ultron.

"True, but that's not the point. I'm going to train _everybody_ and you're not going to be an exception." Steve told Vision firmly.

Everybody else on the team had obtained years of practice. Whereas Vision, despite being endowed with such a vast amount of knowledge, had not been alive long enough to have the chance to accumulate such experience. Which was why he needed this training the most.

"Before we begin Captain, I have a question to ask you."

"Fire away."

"When you were running with Falcon this morning, what did you mean by 'on your left'? I'm unfamiliar with that phrase." Vision asked, to which Steve could not resist grinning in response.

"Hey! Let me answer that!" Falcon who was just about to leave, overheard the two talking and glided over to them before Steve could give Vision an answer.

"It's a compliment! It's what you say to someone who's a bit slower than you, but is trying his _best_." Falcon informed him, trying to paint his failure to keep up with Steve in a favourable light.

"But the Captain repeated it many times, it didn't seem to be a compliment to me." Vision frowned slightly and replied with a dubious tone.

"Don't listen to him Vision, it's what you say to someone who's _slower_ than you that you're going to pass them." Steve regained control of the situation and corrected Falcon with a smile.

"I see. Thank you for informing me." Vision thanked Steve and smiled at Falcon with a look of sympathy.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Steve gave Falcon a hint by glancing outside the training room, where Rhodey was standing.

"Got it." Falcon unfurled the wings of his suit and joined Rhodey outside.

"OK, now back to you. Give me your best punch." Steve instructed with his arms outstretched, inviting Vision to punch him.

Vision had never fought against his team mates before and although aware of their capabilities, he was scared of causing them injury and had decided to play it safe.

"Alright then, but I have no wish to harm you." Vision acquiesced and tried to punch him. Steve dodged the blow by swerving his upper body quickly, with excellent timing.

"Try again Vision! I can take it!" Steve insisted.

This time Vision tried to punch Steve with a quick but powerful jab, and although his fist hit Steve's body, it was not as strong as it could have been.

Steve then countered his attack by grabbing his wrist and smacked Vision in the face with his own hand.

"Come on! You can do better than that!"

But Vision was too busy observing Natasha and Wanda fighting on the other side of the room to take notice of Steve's encouragement.

The fight between them could almost be described as elegant. Both women showed remarkable amounts of skill.

Wanda held her hands closely to her core in a defensive position. Natasha armed with stun batons weaved past her blasts of magic with precision, her upper body crouched down and ready to attack Wanda from behind. Natasha succeeded in just grazing her back, making Wanda scream but was then sent flying across the room with a blast of Wanda's magic. However, Natasha did not come crashing down to the floor, she flipped her body and landed perfectly, knees bent and feet to the floor.

Vision marvelled at their talents, but seeing Wanda cry out in pain had only served to worsen his fears of his team mate's fragilities. But before Vision could return his attention to Steve, Steve noticed that Vision was not focusing on him, instead observing Natasha and Wanda.

"What's holding you back Vision? I told you I could take it, but you're not giving me your best shot!"

"If I gave you my 'best shot' Captain, you wouldn't be breathing anymore." Vision replied sarcastically, taking Steve off-guard, but the same could be said for Vision when he did not see a rogue bolt of Wanda's magic flying across the room. It hit him in the face, crashed his systems and made him drop to the floor.

Wanda's eyes widened, her mouth agape, horrified by what she had done.

"Vision, are you OK?" Steve asked and realized that if Vision were to get damaged, he would not have the expertise to fix him. That was more Tony's forte…

Vision did not open eyes immediately. Enough seconds passed for Steve to know that he was not just stunned, but unconscious. But just as Steve begun to worry, Vision opened his eyes, stood up and calmly asked, "Shall we proceed?"

"Uh… yeah, whenever you're ready." Steve answered, surprised by his own reaction. He had spent so much time with Vision that he had almost stopped thinking that Vision was just an android, but rather a human being with enhanced abilities like everybody else.

Vision turned his head towards Wanda and said "nice shot" with a smile, to reassure her that no harm was done.

Wanda's face transformed from that of worry to joyful relief. The emotions inside her calming, her lips widening into a smile.

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always appreciated.  
**

 **After I watched Avengers: Age and Ultron, I thought of the opening scene of Captain America: The Winter Soldier and I thought it would be really funny to write Vision's reaction to Steve and Sam's little rivalry and also because I wanted to have a go at writing a humorous scene with many different characters in it and to hint at Vision and Wanda's growing friendship.  
**


	3. Sins of the father

Avengers: Age of Ultron

 **Sins of the father**

* * *

Vision was walking in an empty corridor on the ground floor of the new Avengers facility, when he encountered Dr Cho carrying several folders in her arms.

The sight of him, making her drop her folders in a fright, spilling their contents all over the floor. In that moment, the fear she had thought was long forgotten, had returned. The threat of death, Ultron's manipulation, it made her heart race once more just thinking of her ordeal and struck her with sudden indecision.

What she should she do? She had understood everything when she had been briefed about Vision's creation and the subsequent events following her mind control. But they were just words. Words she was prepared for. What she hadn't prepared for where feelings; specifically her own. She had no way of knowing exactly how she would react when she would meet Vision and now that she had, she was frozen to the spot.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" Vision apologized, interrupting her thoughts.

"No… you didn't. I'm fine." Dr Cho blurted out, too stressed to think of anything else to say. Her words feeling like automatic answers with not much thought given to them.

"Please, allow me to help." Vision insisted.

But Vision's courteous manner only served to repel Dr Cho. It reminded her of the despicable way Ultron had tried to coerce her into working for him. As if telling her, he had spared her life had been just a simple courtesy, something that she should be thankful for.

Dr Cho was having none of it and quickly bent down to retrieve her fallen files before Vision could pick up a single one.

Vision saw that she clearly did not want any help and waited for her to finish picking up all her files and to stand up once more. He did not want to frighten Dr Cho any further by talking down to her, while she was kneeling down on the floor, with her back to him, picking up pieces of paper on the floor.

"You seem frightened by me, but I don't recollect ever meeting you."

"Look, I can't talk right now, I have a busy schedule, please excuse me." Dr Cho excused herself and quickly walked away from Vision.

Maybe another time she'd have the courage to talk to him, but it wasn't going to be today.

Vision meanwhile had a suspicion that it wasn't that she _couldn't_ talk with him, but it was because she didn't _want_ to.

"Wanda, I met someone today. She seemed to know me, but I didn't know her. It was like she was too afraid to speak to me." Vision brought up the matter to Wanda, as they walked around the lawn of the Avengers facility.

"Can you let me see?"

"Yes." Vision nodded and allowed Wanda to reach out to his temple with her hand.

Vision gave a little gasp as Wanda reached out inside the complex structure of his mind and found a recent memory in temporary storage.

It was memory of Dr Cho in distress, as she stared at the very thing that had caused her to feel so much trepidation. Vision furrowed his brows as he felt Wanda's presence withdrawing from his mind.

"She's the doctor who created this body."

"Ultron… he forced her to create it for him. She was scared for her life, and the lives of the people in the other room he threatened to kill." Wanda's voice quietened, as she told a concerned looking Vision.

"You should find her again and apologize to her." Wanda advised Vision.

"I will." Vision looked in Wanda's eyes and told her earnestly.

Having located the location of Dr Cho's office later in the day, Vision encountered Dr Cho, just about to enter her office.

"Doctor wait! I only want a moment of your time." Vision called out to her, as she was midway inside her office and about to close the door.

"OK, but make it quick." Doctor Cho turned around to face Vision and hear what he had to say.

"I wanted to apologize for what Ultron put you through." Vision informed her of his intentions.

"You don't have to apologize."

"But I _do_. We both inhabited this body. It's my responsibility to rectify the harm he caused."

But before Vision could explain any further, Dr Cho cut him off, "I appreciate what you're doing, but I've moved on from that. It wasn't your fault."

"It may not have been my doing that you had a hand in my creation, but it's what I do with this existence that matters, so I must ask for your forgiveness."

"I forgive you." Dr Cho met Vision's compassionate gaze and smiled, before entering her office and closing the door behind her.

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading this story, I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always appreciated. This will probably be the final chapter in what I hope you found was an enjoyable trilogy.  
**

 **I want to take this time to thank the DeviantART user MantaDrifter, without whom I would not have started this chapter and the FanFiction user CadetAnnie4Jesus, whose much appreciated encouragement motivated me to finish this chapter.**


End file.
